Pandemonium
Pandemonium is the twenty-fifth episode of Bolts and Blip. Appearing in Featured Characters *Blip (main protagonist) *Mot Bot (supporting protagonist) *Helsing V (supporting protagonist) *Schleprechauns (supporting protagonists) **King Spinklewinks (supporting protagonist) *Saedee (supporting protagonist) *Lunar League (fights the Blood Bots) **Thunderbolts ***Steve ***Welder **Galaxy All-Stars ***Tigrr Jaxxon *Dr. Tommy (debut) *Lunar Police Minor Characters *Earth Command **Garry *Klank Lockton *Lock Clankton Antagonists *Dr. Blood (main antagonist) **Bolts (supporting antagonist) **Blood Bots (supporting antagonists) Synopsis Bolts is at the controls of Dr. Blood's ultimate weapon and tries to destroy Lunar City. Blip rescues Saedee from Dr. Blood and begins an epic battle to save everyone from his ex-best friend "evil" Bolts. Plot Continuing from previous events, Bolts is seen in the ultimate creation by Dr. Blood, the MegaBlood, trying to break through the dome to the Lunar Arena. The bots below are panicking inside, running in all directions. At the commentary, Klank introduces Nuts McTungle, who is seen flying near the MegaBlood. He tells that the reasons behind the attack are still unknown and adds that he will win an award for this report and that the bot driving the MegaBlood has no rhythm at all. Bolts hears the latter comment and tries to attack him, but fails. He mentions that he still has his pride an an awesome cape. He then continues his attempt to break in, the rumbling coming all the way to the Schleprechaun lair, where Blip, Mot Bot, Helsing V and the Schleprechauns watch a screen showing the horrific event. Helsing comments the dome won't hold against a bot of that magnitude. Mot Bot adds that the MegaBlood will surely break through that shield. King Spinklewinks mentions that Bolts has gone insane to which Blip replied that he said that many times. Mot Bot suggests that they attack, but Helsing replies they'll miss the opportunity to expose Dr. Blood and Spinklewinks says the Schleprechauns aren't ready yet as the Schleprechauns do so as fast as possible. Blip says that it was his fault. Mot Bot gets angry, asking if it was really his fault. Blip explains that if he never told Bolts he was a screw-up, he never would've stormed off and got caught by Dr. Blood to which Mot Bot confirms it was his fault and Spinklewinks complaining that they can't leave him alone for five minutes. Just then, they are interrupted by an advertisement for an MP3 Player which the robot using it is crushed by a fallen piece of glass. While the MegaBlood continues to try and break through, the Lunar Police tell the citizens to panic in an orderly fashion and then getting run over. Meanwhile at the Thunderbolts' headquarters, Welder looks in fear while Gridiron is in a state of shock because he can't believe Bolts was piloting a huge robot. Steve tells him to snap out of it in worry while fanning him with the clipboard. Welder says this could be it and only two days until retirement. Steve says he is not, but Welder replies he always wanted to say that. Just after, the Lunar Police commandeer the place to add emergency donut storage. Welder gets the joke between cops and donuts. Klank Lockton asks Lock out-loud if he has ever seen a robot pummel and energy protected dome like that before and then adds that the MegaBlood is a contender and they're all going to be destroyed. Bolts corrects him saying that it was MegaBolts, since he deserves some credit. Then, Gridiron gets up and fumes over the fact that the menace to them all was Bolts. Steve is joyed that Gridiron's short-tempered personality came back. Welder says that he was two days from retirement, but Steve says that he wasn't. Suddenly, the Supreme Ambassador arrives to talk to the panicking civi-bots via blimp. He says that they have a "higgeldy-piggeldy" going on and that he was going to reason with Dr. Blood. Garry contacts Blood and tells him to cool down over a cup on him. His lair is filled with Blood Bot balloons and party lights. Dr. Blood tells that he can't hear him over the festivities. Garry tries to tell him to stop the attack, but is denied. Garry tells the civi-bots that he did everything humanly possible to reach a settlement, but no deal and that they should try to beat it on their own. Outside the moon, a moon trip is cancelled due to the chaos. At the Schleprechaun lair, Helsing sadly tells that Garry's negotiations have failed. Blip tries to calm them down and tells that the police are arriving. The chief orders them to attack. Soon, a sky squadron comes in to stop the MegaBlood outside the dome. While trying to fend them off, Bolts tells them to get out of his face. When a plane shoots him from behind, Bolts fires back, damaging it and causing it to crash. Bolts shoots down another one. He then grabs two planes and tears them apart, making them explode. Seeing that the attack gliders have failed, the ground unit is prepared to shoot the giant robot down, but is quickly defeated. They send a group of gardeners as a last resort and they are all destroyed. Spinklewinks says it was time to panic. At Dr. Blood's lair, he tells Bolts to break through the dome to start "phase 3" if it was convenient for him. Bolts successfully rips through and calls him a when-can-i-start-phase-three-pants. Back where Blip was, he told them he couldn't wait any longer, his fault or not; he was Dr. Tommy's bot. The Schleprechauns cheer. He adds that assuming he'll use Super Mode, which he still can't control. The Schleprechauns then boo. Mot Bot says that they're all behind him. Helsing says they're ready and able. Squeaker comes up to Blip and he picks him up. He waits until Spinklewinks says that he'll be helping him too. Blip tells Squeaker to assemble the rest of the Jango-3000s. They then take a moment to pose like heroes. Spinklewinks asks if they were going to rescue Saedee. Blip asks the Schleprechauns where was Saedee and he replies that she was kept in Dr. Blood's lair and they know the way in. The Schleprechauns cheer. Stuck between a choice to help the bots in the dome or rescue Saedee, he goes with the latter and the Schleprechauns complain. Spinklewinks asks if he liked her, to which Blip denied, but he said yes. Meanwhile, Bolts gets ready to terrorize the bots in the dome. He says that it was good that he was evil, or this might get to him. He then makes his way, stomping through the crowd of frightened robots on the field. Then, a squad of police fire water rifles at the MegaBlood, but to no avail. The leader is helplessly carried by the MegaBlod and he tells them to fall back. At Thunderbolts' headquarters, Steve tells Gridiron to pull it together. As a doctor arrives, he becomes relieved. The doctor his his head, but Gridiron is still in his terrible condition. Suddenly, Tigrr Jaxxon arrives. Welder says that he shouldn't have come here, he wanted to die in a jerk-free enviroment (cut from the Vortexx version) He came to talk about his fear and when thinking of an example, he sees Gridiron and copies him and so does Welder. Steve tells them to cut it out. He explains that the only bots left to stop the MegaBlood was them (except for Gridiron). He tells Tigrr to round up every team in the league. Tigrr goes on the condition that he tells them it was his idea. Bolts is piloting the MegaBlood when Dr. Blood tells him to enact phase 3. Bolts tells him that he'll do it after phase two: Electric Boogaloo. Bolts then uses the MegaBlood to dance to his signature funky music. At his lair, Dr. Blood moans and asks why was his robot so stupid. D-Gor answers that he designed him, but Dr. Blood explained it was a rhetorical question. He then proceeded to explain the definition of a rhetorical question, but got angry and asked why was he explaining this to him. D-Gor asked if that was a rhetorical question, too and got a smack on the head. Saedee answers that technically, that was. Dr. Blood asked why wasn't she gagged (cut from Vortexx) She says he doesn't scare her and his plan was doomed from start. Believing her to be wrong, he asks why and she replies that his secret weapon was that goofball idiot Bolts. They see Bolts cheer out loud on the camera and Dr. Blood noted she had a point, but no matter; he had the Black Box. Suddenly, an alarm sounds. A Blood Bot tells him that there was a perimeter breach. Dr. Blood, knowing it was Blip, then orders the Blood Bots to secure all entrances. Dr. Blood feels safe, but Blip, Helsing and Mot Bot arrive from above. Saedee is happy, but she doesn't know Mot Bot or Helsing. The Blood Bots attack, but they all fend them off quite easily. However, Dr. Blood calls in reinforcements and tells them that they were outnumbered. Blip then blows a horn, much to D-Gor's dismay and the Schleprechauns storm the lair, knocking out each Blood Bot with their tiny electro staffs, forcing D-Gor to retreat. Blip tells Dr. Blood that it's all over. But, the doctor escapes by falling into the caves below with the black box in hand. Blip frees Saedee and gets a kiss. They try to look for a way down, but the caverns prove too deep for them. Then they decide to save the people in the Lunar Arena, but the Schleprechauns go home, explaining that they can only do one act of heroism per day. In the Lunar Arena, Bolts is seen piloting the MegaBlood over fallen robots. Klank says the MegaBlood scored several million, while the Lunar Police scored zero. He suggests this be a good time to panic and he does and screams while running around the room. However, he stops to advertise a delicious Petro Cola. Bolts then laughs evilly. Below the commentary is Steve, who calls him "MicroBolts", with Bolts taking the burn. The entire Lunar League stands behind him, with Tigrr Jaxxon claiming that this was his idea. Steve then believes this evens the odds, but Dr. Blood arrives in his floating chair, saying he'll odd them up again. Lots of Blood Bots come to his aid, leaving Steve to wonder how many of them does Dr. Blood have. Klank stops panicking and introduces the Blood Bots and the MegaBlood (Bolts says MegaBolts to correct him) and the entire Lunar League. With a sword, Steve commands "CHARGE!" and they all rush in, shooting the Blood Bots which are surprisingly, now unaffected by water weapons. Tigrr Jaxxon then tells them to attack with "pure style" and leaps on a Blood Bot, making it spin around and around, firing at other Blood Bots in the process but just knocking them out. Bolts is annoyed and tells him to stop. Steve gets worried, but three ladies cheer for the Lunar League, until a giant claw from the MegaBlood stops them. A Blood Bot knocks Welder's hand off, making Welder complain that he just bought it. Seeing that the Lunar League was losing, Klank says that they are no match for the Blood Bots, making Steve reply sarcastically that he got that. Dr. Blood declares that he has triumphed at last. Klank says the same thing and Blood tells that they got it. Suddenly, Blip sounds his horn and jumps from the roof of Thunderbolts headquarters along with Saedee, Helsing V and Mot Bot telling him not so fast. Bolts, Steve and Klank are surprised at Blip's sudden appearance. Dr. Blood complains that Blip used the horn again. Blip tells him he hasn't won yet and that he was built to stop him. Dr. Blood asks how and Blip says that he'll appeal to his best friend's better nature. Blip apologizes to Bolts, saying that he was wrong to call him a screw-up and he was the best friend he ever had. Bolts thinks for a brief moment and says that he's still evil. Bolts blasts them with red water and Dr. Blood laughs. The MegaBlood comes after them, but Blip has a back-up plan. He calls Squeaker to aid him. Dr. Blood becomes confident, saying a mere Squeaker bomb was his only weapon. Blip then adds that it was Squeaker and two gazillion friends. Squeaker sounds his own horn (much to Dr. Blood's dislike of horns) and lots of Jango-3000 models in sphere form arrive and weaken the Blood Bots with their electricity. Blip cries out "attack" and Saedee replies that he's talking her language. So does Mot Bot. Helsing mentions he's traditionally only allowed to speak the Queen's English, but he joins anyway. Seeing this as an opportunity to turn the tables, Steve says that the Blood Bots have been weakened. Welder says that he was just two days from retirement again. The Lunar League then rusts the Blood Bots one by one. Klank comments that Lunar League kicked the Blood Bots' sorry Blood butts. Blip tells Blood that it is over. Dr. Blood sarcastically asks what shall he do. Blip tells that they beat his army and the MegaBlood was next. Bolts gets angry and yells "MEGABOLTS!" Blip tells him to let it go. Dr. Blood gives an option to spend his life in prison by turning himself in. Blip tells him to give himself up quietly, but Dr. Blood reveals he still has the Black Box. Steve asks in horror what was he going to do and so does Mot Bot and Helsing V. Dr. Blood then tells that it would be nice if everyone took a nice, long nap and with a push of a button, all the robots (except Bolts, Saedee and Blip) fall asleep. Blip asks what did he do and Blood explains that since he has the Black Box, he has control over every bot on the moon and to keep things tidy, he put them all to sleep. Saedee says that she's still awake and Dr. Blood replies that she's a prototype and her plans are not in the box. Blip asks why was he still awake and Blood explains that he wants him to be wide awake as his best friends finishes him off. Bolts says he wants to see that and Blood replied that Bolts was his best friend. Blip says that he may have the upper hand, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Just then a spaceship lands on the moon. Bolts asks if he should fire and Dr. Blood tells him to hold his fire; he knew precisely who that is. Bolts asks who and immediately, Dr. Tommy exits the spaceship. Blip is surprised and so is Bolts, the latter saying that he should be dead. Blood says he apparently isn't and tells his nemesis that he was a little late for the party, but arrived just in time to witness his greatest mistake. He then laughs maniacally. As the "to be continued" sign appears, Bolts asks what greatest mistake and Blood smacks his head, telling him to shut it. Trivia *Civi-Bots appear in the charge against the Blood Bots. *In the Garden Club a couple of Thunderbolts members appear. *Some parts were cut off in the Vortexx airing for intense language for young children. **The part where Welder tells that he wanted to die in a jerk-free zone. **When Dr. Blood asked why wasn't Saedee gagged. *Dr. Blood calls the Jango-3000s Squeaker bombs instead of their actual name even though Squeaker was a name given by Blip. *Saedee's cell was originally supposed to be shaped like a drop of blood instead of a circle (shown on the right). *Saedee was not affected by the Black Box even though she was in The Black Box. *This is one of the only 2 part episodes, the other being Robots Don't Dream. Gallery See: Pandemonium/Gallery Category:Episodes